


Wishing for Daddy

by MTex



Category: overwatch
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTex/pseuds/MTex
Summary: In the state of my depression, I came up with a headcanon for an OC.Please welcome my OC, Madelina. The daughter of Gabriel Reyes.





	

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is my 16th birthday. When I blew out my candles, I wished what I always wish for, like every birthday before. I wished to have my daddy back…_

_When I was old enough to understand, my mother told me that my father died before I was born in a terrible accident. But she also told me that he’d always be watching over me._

_I prayed to God many times, begging to see my daddy, but turns out I was praying to the wrong place…_

_I saw my daddy for the first time today and he was not in heaven nor hell. For he walked this earth…as an eternal black shell._

_I now understand why my mother said he was dead. But I don’t care what he has become! He is my daddy, no matter what._

_I received the best gift today. And unlike any other girl of sixteen, it wasn’t keys to a car…it was my daddy, who would remain masked and unseen._

_I hope to see him again one day, but at least for now I know, he’ll always be watching over me._

_My protector, my guardian, my daddy…_

_Madelina, 12/22/16_

* * *

[ᴘʀᴇᴠɪᴏᴜsʟʏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴅᴀʏ]

Madelina sat on the windowsill in the kitchen, watching the snow fall cover the ground. Mom was baking her a birthday cake. The heat from the oven filled the room, making the cold day seem more cozy. Madelina had very few friends, none of which she invited over to celebrate. She just wanted to spend her special day alone with mom, as she always did on her birthdays. It would be more perfect though, if daddy was there. She looked down at the picture she held in her hand. A picture of her father standing with all his friends from Overwatch. He was dressed completely in black, a hood over his head. His facial expression seemed angry, but she didn’t care. She could stare at the picture for hours, wishing she knew what he was like. She wondered what it would be like to have her daddy walk through the door every night, to have conversations with at the dinner table. Would he be the kind to tuck her into bed? 

“What are you thinking about baby girl?” Mom asked.

“…Daddy.” Madelina replied softly. 

Her mother sighed and began to wash the dishes stacked up in the sink from dinner the previous night. 

“What was he like, mama?” 

“Oh, Lina.” Mom called her by her nickname. “He was very hard headed, and stubborn.” She paused, looking to Lina. “But he also was very loving and protective…of me and his friends. But he lost some battles, and a few friends along the way….he became very cold-hearted and angry towards the end of his life. I never understood why…” She stopped scrubbing the dishes and looked out the small window above the sink. “I was going to tell him I was pregnant the day that he died…” Her voice grew soft and she closed her eyes. “I’m sure that he would have loved you more than anything in the world.”

Madelina watched as her mom broke down in front of her. She stood from the windowsill and met her moms embrace.

“I love you mom.” 

“I love you too, sweet girl.”

[ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴇᴠᴇɴɪɴɢ]

Madelina blew out the candles on her chocolate and strawberry cake that her mom baked from scratch. 

“What did you wish for?” Mother asked.

“The same as I always do…”

Madelina’s mother reached out and held her at arms length by her shoulders. 

“There’s a present for you waiting outside, I think.” Her mother said with a grim expression on her face.

“What do you mean?” Madelina was confused. It couldn’t be a car. Her mother couldn’t even afford one for herself.

“Go see for yourself.” Her mother turned her around and pushed her gently in the direction of the front door. 

Madelina walked slowly towards the door, still confused by what was happening. Unlocking the chain and bolt on the door, she turned the knob. 

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw standing on the doorstep. 

It was a tall man, dressed head to toe in black, and hood over his head. He was wearing a skull mask, and metal clawed gloves. Any other girl would have been terrified by the sight of him, but she knew exactly who he was. 

“Daddy?” Madelina asked full of hopefulness and joy. Tears already threatening to be unleashed as her eyes began to burn. 

He reached up and removed his skull mask, revealing his face. He looked exactly like the picture, with an exception of a few scars. 

“Hello, Madelina.” He spoke in a quiet tone. His voice sounding deep and metallic. 

She immediately threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her head into his chest. He met her hug as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. 

She looked up into his dark, red-brown eyes. 

“How are you here?” Tears streamed down her cheeks. “Why haven’t you come to see me before now?” Her voice broke. “Mom said you were dead…”

He broke his eyes from hers and looked up over her head to see her mother behind her in the kitchen. After a moment, he looked back at her.

“Your mother was right to tell you that. It’s best for me to stay away. I’m no good for you. You hear me?” He paused. “I only came here to tell you that I love you. I only want what’s best for you.”

“But daddy, I need you. Please don’t leave us again.” She broke down, bawling. “Please…daddy…” She grabbed onto his jacket as tight as she could, refusing to let him go. “My whole life…I dreamed of having you here.”

He reached up and grabbed her hands.

“Madelina…you must understand that who I am…what I’ve become…has no place in your life.” He stopped for a moment to reach up and pull out a necklace from under his shirt and lift it over his head. “Here..” He placed the necklace over her head. “My dog tags from when I was in the military…hold onto them for me.” He reached up and removed her hands from his jacket. “You need to be strong, for you and your mother…” He finished.

“Will I ever see you again?” She looked down at her father’s dog tags, holding them tightly between her fingers. 

“It’s probably for the best if you don’t…”

“Please…” She looked back up into his eyes.

He growled in frustration.

“Once a year, on your birthday. That’s it…” He reasoned with her.

“Deal…” She wrapped her arms around him one last time.

“I’ll always be watching over you…” He told her.

“I know…” She replied.

He kissed her one last time on the top of her head. 

“Good-bye for now, Madelina…”

“Bye, daddy.”

She watched him as he walked into the distance, mask in his hand, disappearing into a black cloud of smoke. 


End file.
